erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Shawn
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Shawn. Overview for "bite marks" in A Blast from the Past.]] While Shawn is generally quite nice to others, his paranoia makes him easily suspicious of them, as shown how he refuses to sleep near his team out of fear they would turn into zombies while he's asleep. However his survival skills have also proven to be quite resourceful to his team, and they come to respect him over time. Early on his fear of the undead caused him to be extremely cowardly, and he would abandon all of his friends without a second's hesitation. This changes after his cowardice costs him his relationship with Jasmine, which lets him learn that there is more to life than ensuring his own survival against the zombie apocalypse. Following this incident he becomes more selfless and will be more willing to protect others from danger in addition to himself. Amy In A Blast from the Past, Shawn sees Amy emerge from the lake covered in vegetation and becomes terrified due to mistaking her for a zombie. Chef Hatchet .]] In A Blast from the Past, when Shawn was absent during the challenge, Chris sends Chef to find Shawn. Unknown to everyone, Shawn had become hysteric the night before after seeing what he thought to be a zombie and covered himself in garbage to protect himself. Eventually, Chef found Shawn walking like a zombie and started chasing him after Shawn mistaken him for a zombie. Upon hearing Chef speak English, Shawn realizes he isn't a zombie and tries to warn him of the zombie apocalypse. He tells Chef that they could hide behind the waterfall he found, but when he looks back it has disappeared, wondering where it went. Chef dismisses it as Shawn "hallucinating from the stink" before tossing him into the back of his jeep. He later throws him harshly onto the dock. Chris Overall, Shawn holds no ill feeling towards Chris, save for sometimes getting annoyed when he goes too far. Likewise Chris doesn't hate Shawn, but his zombie-antics often lead Chris to question his sanity, as well as giving him the nickname "Zombie Boy." The host also delights in making Shawn's time on the show painful. In the opening sequence, when Shawn and Jasmine are gazing at each other, Chris interrupts their moment, by coming between them while wearing a zombie mask, which scares Shawn away. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Chris compliments Shawn's ability to blow boogers, but then mocks him by pointing out he didn't complete the challenge correctly resulting in Chris shocking him and his team. In A Blast from the Past, after everyone (especially Jasmine) notices Shawn is not present, Chris speculates he may have gotten lost on the crazy island. Chris also gleefully announces that if Shawn doesn't show up before the challenge ends he would automatically be eliminated, and it would cost his team the win. After Chef brings Shawn back, Chris continues to commentate on the game, but Shawn angrily calls Chris a "crazy man" and states it wasn't a game, but "a matter of life and death." As he believed the island had befallen to a zombie apocalypse. In Scarlett Fever, Shawn along with the rest of the competitors are unhappy with Chris lying to them about the island and leaving them to die. When the competitors are attacked by some Chris robots, Jasmine comments that they were like zombies, which causes Shawn to go into combat mode and beat them all up. Chris is unhappy after he finds out that Shawn destroyed all his promo-bots. In Sky Fall, Chris is delighted by seeing Shawn get eaten by a crocodile robot, but becomes disappointed when Shawn busts out from the inside. In Pahk'd With Talent, Chris announces Shawn's idea of finding a document confirming the existence of a zombie virus, stating it came from Shawn's "twisted uneaten brain". However he rejects the idea which causes Shawn to go into a conspiracy rant before Chris cuts him off. During the final challenge, Chris loves Shawn's talent of armpit farting and calls it a musical piece. He then cries before giving him a top score of nine. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Chris mocks Shawn several times before the challenge begins, which includes throwing a coin into his eye. He also probes at Shawn's reluctance to share the prize money with Jasmine. He eventually strains Shawn's relationship by showing Jasmine his past confessionals on how he feels about splitting the prize money with Jasmine, and footage of him insulting Jasmine's idea to spend the money. Dave .]] Although Dave initially viewed Shawn to be weird like the rest of his team, while Shawn refused to get too close to others in case they become zombies, the two of them generally get along well. After a while, Shawn notices that his friend slowly begins to lose his mind trying to win Sky's heart and does all he can to make sure Dave doesn't go insane. However, he has little success. Eventually, Dave loses his sanity after Sky rejects him and finding out that she already has a boyfriend, which also ruins his friendship with Shawn as seen in the finale. Ella .]] Ella greatly respects Shawn for his leadership and how he helps the team out. Likewise Shawn is always kind to Ella, as he is with everyone, and cares enough about her to make attempts to ensure he does not to hurt her feelings. In the opening sequence as Shawn scans the terrain through binoculars, he looks up in surprise as Ella floats downwards carried by little birds. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Ella is grateful for Shawn for bringing the team some food and she shows her gratitude by singing a song. She is then interrupted halfway by Sugar, who shoves a pear in her mouth. Annoyed by her singing Shawn politely sends her away to go sing to team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. In A Blast from the Past, Ella cheers for Shawn along with the rest of their team after he wins the challenge for the Waneyihtam Maskwak. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Shawn runs into Ella looking for Sky (as Dave had prepared a romantic picnic for her). However, Ella who had become attracted to Dave since the previous episode, is also looking for him and asks Shawn about his whereabouts. Shawn tells her Dave's location and that he is waiting for his love, but doesn't specify who he is waiting for which leads Ella to misunderstand that Dave is waiting for her. Jasmine .]]Shawn and Jasmine bond early in the season, usually while they are foraging for food for their respective teams. While their attraction for each other is strong, Shawn's fear of zombies makes him hesitant to form a relationship with her, believing that she will end up becoming a zombie in the future. After an incident, in which a paranoid Shawn mistakes Jasmine for a zombie, she angrily ignores him for several episodes, leaving Shawn to rethink about his feelings for her. Eventually, Shawn manages to regain her trust after saving her and allowing her to win invincibility in Hurl and Go Seek. Jasmine finally forgives him and the two begin a relationship. A few episodes later, Shawn agrees to share the prize money with her if one of them wins, albeit reluctantly, believing he that needs every dollar to build a zombie bunker In addition, Shawn disagrees with Jasmine's plan for the money behind her back in the confessional. After Jasmine is eliminated, Shawn spends most of his time mourning her loss, but is secretly happy that he can now keep the prize money all for himself. Once Shawn reaches the finale, Jasmine is randomly selected to be his helper. After seeing how helpful she is, Shawn rethinks keeping the prize money for himself. However, Chris reveals his past confessions, making Jasmine mad at him and determined to keep him (along with Sky, with the help of Dave) from winning. Despite this, Jasmine is still worried about Shawn's well-being. In the end, whether Shawn or Sky wins, Jasmine forgives Shawn and the two of them leave Pahkitew Island as a couple. Leonard In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Shawn, along with most of the team, supports Leonard's idea to build a Wizard's tower and cheers for him. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Leonard is impressed by Shawn's ability to forage for food and states he would make a great "kitchen wizard." Shawn unsure of what to make of this and awkwardly thanks him. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Shawn lists off all the competitors in order based on physical ability. He then states he would be fine with anyone other than Leonard. Max In Twinning Isn't Everything, Shawn mans the slingshot and fires two paint-filled balloons at Scarlett and Max, which hits them, covering them in paint. This angers Max and leads him to shout "Revenge!". When Dave tells him that someone had bursted Sky's balloons, Shawn states that he doubts it was Max, seeing how incompetent he is. In Scarlett Fever, Shawn appeared concerned when Max got electrocuted by the Robo Chris' head. Rodney In So, Uh This Is My Team?, while on the zeppelin Rodney overhears Scarlett's explanation of the velocity and comments to Shawn that Scarlett has some "serious brains"; however, Shawn hears the word "brains" and immediately becomes paranoid and shields his own brain in fear. Samey .]] Shawn and Samey have been shown to get along in all of their interactions, most likely due to both of them being friends with Jasmine. However it's unclear whether the two of them are friends. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, whilst Jasmine and Samey were foraging for food and Jasmine stops Samey from eating a poisonous apple. Shawn overhears this and explains to Samey that the apple is a deadly poisonous Manchineel fruit. After Samey's hand begins to blister, Shawn gives her advice on how to treat it. Samey will eventually use this information to get back at her sister in the future. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Shawn once again approaches Jasmine and Samey. He and Jasmine begin to flirt, so Samey leaves them in private. Scarlett In Twinning Isn't Everything, Shawn successfully eliminates Max and Scarlett from the challenge by using a slingshot to fire his balloons at them. In Scarlett Fever, Scarlett lures Shawn and the other contestants to a room filled with Chris Promo-bots to prevent them from interfering with her plan to blackmail Chris into surrendering the million dollars to her. However, Shawn manages to destroy all the robots after believing that they are zombies. Sky .]] Although Shawn and Sky normally get along, Shawn's paranoia of zombies prevent him from spending any quality time with his team as he believed that they might turn into zombies and eat his brains. Once they reach the semi-finals, the two of them become rivals for the million dollars, spending most of their time trading insults to each other. In the end, the two of them reach the finale and they continue to insult each other and their opponent's helpers. Despite their rivalry in both episodes, the two of them appearently depart the season with Jasmine on friendly terms. Sugar Shawn and Sugar were placed on the same team, where they initially showed no hostility to one another. Sugar appeared to respect Shawn's leadership and Shawn was mostly nice to her, albeit he was sometimes annoyed by her disgusting habits. However there were hints that Shawn disliked her, such as in This Is The Pits!, where Shawn states he would rather have his brains eaten by a zombie than form an alliance with Sugar. Topher In I Love You, Grease Pig!, during the challenge, after Topher witnesses Shawn falling off the cliff, he smugly states that he has learnt from Shawn's mistake. In Three Zones and A Baby, Topher provides commentary on Shawn's failure to woo Jasmine. Zombies and Shawn's moment by scaring him away.]] Shawn has a severe fear of zombies, and has made it his lifelong mission to prepare for the impending apocalypse, and stop his brain from getting devoured by the undead. Over the course of the series his response to "zombie" encounters has varied from him fleeing in terror, to fiercely fighting them. While Shawn has never had a true zombie encounter before, he has tendency to mistake other people or creatures for zombies, and will act in accordance to his beliefs. In the opening sequence Shawn is gazing at Jasmine, however Chris comes between them wearing a zombie mask, and he flees in terror. In A Blast from the Past, Shawn witnesses Amy emerge from the lake, covered in muck and vegetation, and mistakes her for a zombie. He spends the rest of the episode hiding on the island. Later on when Chef goes to hunt for him he mistakes Chef for a zombie and tries to flee, before being apprehended and taken back to the challenge. He is also tricked by Dave into believing Jasmine is a zombie, leading him to brutally hit her using a jousting stick, which causes a strain on their relationship. In Hurl and Go Seek, all the contestants experience food poisoning due to being fed excessively expired Juggy Chunks by Chris, which renders them pallid and nauseated. In this state their skin became green, they groaned, and walked with a gait. As they approach Shawn he mistakes them for a zombie horde. However, he remembers his previous actions and how they cost him his relationship with Jasmine, so this time he braves up and seeks her out rather than abandoning her. As the zombies approach Jasmine he swings in to save her, but discovers she had twisted her ankle. Shawn tries to carry her but her massive size proves to difficult for her, so he tells her to climb instead and hefts her into the tree, while the zombies close in. Jasmine and Shawn climb further up the tree, but to Shawn's surprise the zombies are capable of climbing as well, leading him to comment his zombie knowledge was wrong. As they reach the treetop and nowhere else to go, Shawn performs one last act of dedication to Jasmine and "sacrifices" himself by jumping down the tree and knocking all the zombies off, to give Jasmine a chance to escape. They all fall and pile up at the bottom of the tree, where Chris announces the challenge has ended and the contestants are to have their stomachs pumped. In Scarlett Fever, the contestants are attacked by Chris Promo-bots sent by Scarlett. Jasmine comments that the Chris Robots were like zombies; however, this sends Shawn into a combat mentality and he fiercely rushes forwards to fight the Chris Promo-bots. He viciously attacks all of them, and ends up destroying every single one of them. In Sky Fall, Shawn and Jasmine are attacked by crocodile robots sent by Chris. Shawn once again compares them to zombies and becomes frozen in fear. However Jasmine manages to revive him to his sense by kissing him. Later on he encounters the robot crocodiles again when he's at the top of the mountain, where they have activated rocket in their feet making them capable of flight. Shawn manages to evade several crocodiles and grab the flag (the objective of the challenge), but he lands into the mouth of the final crocodile and gets eaten. However, the crocodile then begins to malfunction and starts to dance, before sparking and exploding. This is due to the fact that Shawn busts out of the robot from the inside, destroying it in the process. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Everyone friendships